


Newly Acquired Bedding

by Abboz



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Turk Flu, F/M, Post-Episode: s01e05 Turk Flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboz/pseuds/Abboz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after joining the gang, when they're settling down for the night, Djaq's given some bedding to call her own and left to choose where she'd like to sleep. Amongst a group of men she's yet to know well, where else would she choose but beside the one man that's earned her trust through his respect, protection, and complete and utter care for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Acquired Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 26th July 2013

“Will?” He looked up from his place knelt on his bedroll as the quiet uttering of his name reached his ear. Djaq was standing over him, her deep brown eyes staring down into his, bedding bundled up in her arms so that she was peeping over the top.

“Yeah, Djaq?” He smiled, and when she didn’t continue, patiently held her gaze, softening the curl of his lips to assure her he was listening.

“Is it alright if I take this place?”

He nodded, breaking into a grin. “Yes, it’s absolutely fine, you’re very welcome.”

“Thank you.” She crouched down to lay out the blanket and position the folded material used as a pillow.

He couldn’t help noticing, as he checked she was alright, that whilst the rest of the gang were spread out, she’d deliberately chosen to be right next to him. It was a warm night, the warmest in a while, so he doubted she was worried about the cold, and wondered if instead it was about safety and perhaps he’d already earned her trust. Within thirty seconds she’d spread out her newly acquired bedding, burrowed under the covers and curled up in a way he didn’t think looked particularly comfortable. For a second he wondered just how bad her living conditions had been in captivity; she seemed so happy just to have a blanket, thoroughly content with sleeping on the floor and had chosen such a defensive, uncomfortable position to lie in. “Djaq.” He turned round so he could slip under his blanket, curling up on his side so he was facing her. She had her eyes shut, yearning for a good night’s sleep, but he wanted to delay that just a minute longer to give her some reassuring words he hoped would help her relax. “Djaq?”

She slowly opened her eyes, watching him for a few seconds. “Yes?”

“They’re good men, you’re safe. All the same, I want you to know, even though I know you don’t, if you ever need it, I’ll look after you. I hope I’ve already proven to you that I will keep you safe, and I won’t betray your trust.”

She uncurled slightly, her muscles relaxing as she took in all the colours in his eyes, hazels and greens, and speckles of the gold she could see his heart was made of. The most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen, bright and shining even in the dull light from the fire and she wondered just how much more beautiful they were in sunlight, or when filled with laughter. They were soft and gentle, and overwhelmingly caring, and for a second she wondered what they would look like when he gazed upon someone he loved, after all she didn’t imagine they could hold any more beauty. “You are a true rarity, unique. Thank you.”

He smiled. “Sleep well. Good night.”

“Good night.” She sighed, tucking her blanket a little tighter around herself, and closing her eyes. She fell asleep within a few minutes, much more quickly than he’d expected, but he took it as evidence that she felt safe, or at least safe enough under his protection that she could give in to her exhaustion. As her breathing slowed, he let himself relax, falling asleep to the sight of her beginning to smile in her slumber.


End file.
